Pertemuan Kembali
by nakashima eru
Summary: Dalam pertemuan kembali itu, ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya./NTR/Happy Reading :D
**Pertemuan Kembali**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate T**

 **Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ok, infus sudah diganti." Seorang perawat bertubuh mungil berwajah manis terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam melayani pasiennya. Terlebih lagi pasien yang sedang ditanganinya tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya saat SMA.

"Terima kasih, Manami." Balas si pasien dengan nada lemah efek dari tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana sih, kau bisa terkena tifus, Rio? Setahuku kau gadis bersemangat yang selalu menjaga pola makan dengan sangat baik." Manami, sang perawat meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu mencoba menginterogasi teman lamanya itu.

"Dulu aku memang menjaga pola makanku, tapi saat kuliah di Inggris aku terlalu membebaskan pola makanku." Jelas Rio.

"Kamu, sih. Haha."

"Hahaha."

Dan tawapun pecah di antara mereka berdua.

"Lagian pikiranku juga agak stress akibat suami." Seloroh Rio tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Jadi sebenarnya kau sudah menikah?!" Manami terkejut atas kalimat Rio hingga ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hmm." Rio mengulas senyum.

"Apa suamimu orang luar negeri?" Manami penasaran, mengingat Rio empat tahun kuliah di Inggris.

"Ah, bukan. Dia pemuda Jepang, kok." Rio menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Oh, apa dia juga kuliah di Inggris? Kalian bertemu di sana?" Manami semakin penasaran. Maklum, bertemu dengan teman lama pasti ingin bertukar informasi secara mendalam.

"Iya, sih. Tapi dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya jauh lebih cepat dariku. Yah, berkat otaknya yang brilian. Tapi dia juga seorang..." Rio tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari ada sosok lain yang mendekat.

"Dia seorang?" Manami justru menanyakan lanjutan kalimat terputus Rio, ia tidak menyadari ada sosok yang telah berdiri di belakangnya akibat terlalu fokus pada cerita Rio.

"Berandal." Lanjut Rio dengan bibir menyeringai.

"Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu tentangku, sayang." seloroh suara tiba-tiba dari belakang si perawat hingga membuat yang bersangkutan tersentak.

Emas bertemu lembayung. Dimana manik emas menunduk menimpuk manik lembayung yang menengadah dengan kilauan lemah.

"Kar-" Manami spontan memanggil lelaki yang masih sangat ia ingat namanya itu terlebih karena sejak dulu hingga saat ini sosok tersebut adalah orang yang diidam-idamkannya. Namun ucapannya harus terpotong karena-

"Karma!" Teriak Rio agak kesal. Karma pun segera menghampiri subjek yang memanggil namanya dengan kasar itu.

"Kau lama sekali, sih! Aku bosan di rumah sakit sendirian." Gerutu Rio.

"Rio, kau sudah tahu kan, kalau masalah birokrasi membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga lebih untuk mengurusinya." Jelas Karma sambil memegang wajah Rio, yang sebenarnya juga berniat mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang pipi halus wanita itu.

"Oh ya Manami. Inilah suamiku!" Terang Rio dengan wajah berbinar.

"O-oh." Ya, Manami tahu itu.

"Kau masih ingat orang ini, kan?" Rio memutar paksa tubuh Karma menghadap Manami.

"Ya, tentu saja. Akabane Karma." Manami menjawab seraya mendeklarasikan dalam hati ia tidak akan menaruh harapan lagi pada Karma. Karena ia sudah milik sahabatnya.

"Oh, kamu Okuda, kan? Okuda Manami. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Karma pada Manami.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Karma?" Manami menanyakan hal paling umum pada Karma.

"Beginilah, seperti yang kau lihat, hehe." Karma menjawab dengan diiringi tawa yang menampilkan siung kecilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menikah?" Karma mencoba menanyakan status Manami.

"Sebentar lagi perawat Manami akan menikah denganku, dokter Takebayashi." Bunyi _'ckrik'_ dari kacamata yang dinaikkan mengiringi kemunculan sosok jangkung dengan jas putih bersih yang terlihat sangat steril.

"Hee, Takebayashi, kau sekarang seorang dokter rupanya." Karma meninju lirih dada Takebayashi.

"Hm." Takebayashi mengangguk. "Dan tak kusangka kita berempat berjodoh dengan teman sendiri." Takebayashi kemudian mengapit lengan Manami, membuat perawat yang sejak awal mengekor dokter Takebayashi berdehem lirih.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb:** Maafkan saya telah membuat NTR #kabuurr


End file.
